Angels from Heaven
by DuelShocker56
Summary: About a girl named Kristen who tells about her life as a Pokemon trainer. She has flashbacks of her past life when she first started out becoming a trainer in 5th grade. Also contains some Christianity, Chapter 2 up! Please R&R!
1. Tears of Joy

Angels from Heaven

Authors note: I obviously don't own real Pokemon, I wish though. This story contains a bit of Christianity too. I was originally going to write a Christian story and a Pokemon story, but I thought "hey, why not combine the two?" This is my first Pokemon fanfic, please let me know what you think. It's all fiction too. No flames please! Thanks. Enjoy! 

Chapter 1

Tears of Joy

Flashback: _I walk down the playground of the school, shyly looking for my friends to play with. I finally spot them chasing the boys around in a game of freeze tag. I watch them and smile, thinking to myself of how much fun they must be having. "They wouldn't want me bothering them." I think to myself. I turn to walk back to my quiet spot when my friend pauses the game and calls to me, "Kristen! Come play with us!" My two friends jump up and down and call to me to join them. A huge smile grew over my face as I ran to join my companions. I found myself laughing aloud as I chased my friends and the boys around and around in circles until we were all so tired we fell over laughing together. I loved those times. _

During 5th grade I had always stuck by my friends Julie and Emma. They were my only true friends. I didn't have many friends back then. I was a loner. No one liked me because I was very shy. Or so I thought. Julie and Emma vowed to me that they would help me overcome my shyness. But it wasn't just my shyness for the fact that I was disliked, but people also didn't like me because of the way I was treated at home. I was constantly yelled at by my father. He wasn't drunk, but ever since I was a little girl he would make fun of me, call me names and curse at me. As I grew up I would always think negatively about myself because of the way my father treated me. I am now 16 and he still doesn't stop. However your probably thinking that now that I'm 16, I'm so fed up with my father I want to kill myself… your wrong. 

You see, I am still a little shy. But today I have so many friends I've lost count. Most of them help me through my problems and help me stand up to my father, and other people who would put me down. But there is one little friend I have that I know will always be there for me as I am for him. He has helped me become who I am today. I love him with all my heart, the thing is, he is not a human being…

__

"Ahem, attention everyone! May I have your attention please?" Julie, Emma, and I wriggled in our seats. We were trying to wait patiently for the biggest event of the evening. We whispered excitedly as our principal talked to the parents. We couldn't bare the suspense as she talked. 

"I'm sure you parents are very proud of your children here tonight as they graduate from Elementary School and on to Middle School. It is a big step for them, and I'm sure you'll be with them every step of the way. 5th grade I'm sure is a very exciting year for these kids. And the reason being is what will happen right now. Kids, the time has come. Now that you are graduating from Elementary School, you are now allowed by the state of Pennsylvania, to become a Pokemon trainer." Cheers erupted from all over the auditorium. Julie, Emma and I jumped in our seats; the time had finally come. 

In the state of Pennsylvania, you need to be at least 10 or older, and you must have graduated from Elementary School to qualify for a Pokemon license. The 5th grade graduation was a big night for us. Our parents were given papers to fill out for our license. We couldn't get anything until the papers were filled out. My friends and I were very impatient then. 

__

I looked out the window. Stars filled the sky, and the moon shined brightly, casting shadows in every direction. My head turned quickly to the left as I heard my name being called out. Julie and Emma came running to my side. Their parents slowly trudged behind. 

"My mom finished with the papers!" Julie cried proudly. 

"Mine too! I can't wait to get my first Pokemon tomorrow!" Emma shouted. I looked towards my mom who was finishing the last question. As she finished, she showed it to me as proof that she was finally finished. I jumped for joy as my friends and I talked excitedly about tomorrow. The next day out parents would drive us out to Professor Ryan's Lab to register for our licenses and receive our first Pokemon. 

That night, I couldn't sleep. All night my dad had been taunting me about how I wasn't old enough to handle a Pokemon, and how I was too immature, and how it wouldn't listen to me… and the list goes on. I was incredibly worried. "What if he was right? What if I am too young?" I cuddled a stuffed Eevee close to my chest. I didn't know what Pokemon I wanted, but I knew I'd find out tomorrow, if I made it through the night that is.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point, because the next thing I knew, my alarm was blaring at 8:00 that morning. The bright sunlight peeked through my window as I rubbed my eyes. As I shut off my alarm, I thought to myself, "what kind of a bonehead sets their alarm to go off on a Saturday?" I started to look for my stuffed Eevee, which had fallen on the floor during the night. It was when I spotted it that I remembered. Today was the day! The day of a new beginning. My first Pokemon adventure. 

Later that day, Julie and Emma came over. The three of us hopped into the car, as my mom drove us off to Professor Ryan's Lab. She luckily didn't live that far away. The three of us talked excitedly on the way there. We were obviously debating on what Pokemon to get. We were flipping through a book that Julie had about all 250 Pokemon. At first Julie said she wanted a Charizard, but when she saw how big it was she changed her mind. Emily wanted to start off easy and take a Caterpie. But when she saw how wimpy it's attacks were, she decided not to choose it. As for me, well I had no clue what to take. All of them seemed too hard to handle. I was about to look through the book again when my mom pulled into Professor Ryan's driveway. I gave the book back to Julie as we climbed out of the car and walked inside. 

After a few hellos and a brief meeting with our parents, it was time for the moment of truth. Our parents stayed behind in the waiting room. As for the three of us, we followed Professor Ryan down a small hallway, and then out a back door, which led to a huge open vast of land where it seemed thousands of different kind of Pokemon were bread. 

"This is my Beginning Trainer's field. Here I have hundreds of small Pokemon used for beginner trainers like yourselves. All you have to do is choose one Pokemon to be your first one. If you find one you like, talk to it, play with it. Get it to feel comfortable around you and trust you. After doing that, say to it, "I would like you to be my Pokemon." Sometimes they will accept, sometimes they won't. If they don't, don't feel bad just move on to another one. Sometimes after you play with a Pokemon, you'll feel as if you really don't want that one. No worries just tell it you want to move on. Almost all of these Pokemon have dealt with rejection before. I like to think of this place as a Pokemon Orphanage. After you choose one, take it back here to me. I will be sitting right here by the door. After you come to me, we will go inside and I will hand you your Pokedex and pokeballs. Your Pokedex is also your Pokemon ID and license. Well I guess that's about it. Good luck girls!" With that Professor Ryan sat down in a lawn chair and motioned with her hand for us to start looking around. 

"Oh one other thing girls, some of these Pokemon are timid and shy, so walk slowly around them okay?" We all nodded. 

"Let's split up and look around." Emma said. We all agreed. So we all went in opposing directions to go look for a new companion. 

I shyly walked passed different kinds of Pokemon. Chikoritas, Marills, Nidorans, I saw a lot of Nidorans. All of the Pokemon were so friendly. At one point I was jumped upon by a small Growlithe wanting to play. I laughed and jumped about with it until it got tired. I loved that Growlithe but it was too energetic for me. As I continued walking I passed by a Chikorita sunbathing in the grass. It was incredibly cute. I almost went up to it, but I didn't want to bother it. I had read in Julie's book that Chikoritas were stubborn. I didn't want to start off with a Pokemon like that. 

I must have walked for what seemed like hours. I had seen many different Pokemon, but none I could really call my own. I slowly walked over to a large apple tree and leaned against it. I sighed long and loud. Suddenly a small apple bounced off my head and hit the ground. I let out a tiny yelp as I twirled around in a circle. When I stopped, I though I heard above me distant laughter. I smiled. 

"Very funny you guys, come outta there!" I looked up into the tree. As soon as I did the laughter stopped. It wasn't my two friends that I was seeing face to face, but there sitting on the branches was a small Pikachu, staring at me. It was quite small, I assumed it was maybe only a few months old. Its white eyes seemed to glow with fear as it stared at me. I walked slowly up to it, but it backed away. 

"Oh don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." But the Pikachu kept walking backwards. But as it did, the branch it was standing on was getting skinnier and skinner. 

"Be careful little guy, you'll fall!" The Pikachu had gotten to the very end of the branch by then. CRRRAAACCKKK. The branch began to snap off the tree! Quickly I rushed under the branch and caught the Pikachu in my arms as the tree branch snapped off. I was awarded with my capture with five apples falling on my head. The Pikachu jumped out of my arms as I ran around trying to avoid the apples. Eventually I fell to the ground, surrounded by bright, juicy apples. I turned to the trunk of the tree to find the Pikachu doubling over with laughter. But when he saw me looking at him he stopped. Everything was quiet for a few seconds. Then I started laughing, which eventually started the Pikachu up again. We were rolling with laughter on the grass really for no apparent reason. Tears ran down my face, and they hit the ground, casting wetness upon the grass. When we stopped laughing, Pikachu ran up to me and slapped my arm, then he ran away. He stopped then and turned to me, "Pika Pika Pi!" He waved his tiny hands in the air until I realized he wanted to play tag. We ended up chasing each other around the whole afternoon. While we were taking a break I happened to look up. Professor Ryan was still sitting in her lawn chair, and Emma and Julie were standing next to her. I realized then that they were waiting for me. I had to pick a Pokemon right then. I looked toward the Pikachu who saw me get up. He looked at me like he didn't want me to go. "Pi Pika Pi Pika?" 

"Your really cute you know that little guy? I wish I could understand you." 

"Pikachu Pi Pi!" I laughed. 

"I've seen many cute Pokemon here, but none that are as cute and darling as you, so I've made my decision. Pikachu, I choose you!" Not even a minute after I said that, Pikachu jumped into my arms and gave me a peck on the cheek. 

"Pika Pi Pikachu!" I laughed again. 

"Your welcome! I'll race you back to Professor Ryan!" 

"Pi Pika!" Pikachu jumped to the ground and sped off. 

"Hey! Wait a minute! That's cheating! Come back here!" I chased after him laughing out loud. Of course he reached Professor Ryan before me. 

"My goodness! What do we have here?" Professor Ryan laughed as she saw me run up to her out of breath. She bent down to Pikachu, who was sitting at her feet catching its breath. "Did Kristen tire you out little guy?" She stroked his head. 

"Pika-chu!"

Minutes later the three of us were in the lab receiving our Pokedexes and pokeballs. Emma had chosen a Squirtle. The tiny blue turtle grew attached to Emma as she played with it in the pond. Julie had chosen a Charmander. This small orange lizard spit fire from its mouth, and at the end of its tail, a small fire burned steadily. Professor Ryan went over the final steps to our Pokedexes, then instructed us on how to throw pokeballs. Once finished, Julie and Emma called Squirtle and Charmander into their new pokeballs for practice, and then let them back out. I was about to call Pikachu but Professor Ryan stopped me. 

"Pikachu do not like pokeballs Kristen, they can get claustrophobic at some points, and they are a bit afraid of the dark. So in order to keep Pikachu happy, you must keep it outside of its pokeball at all times." 

"Okay, I'll remember that." I told her. Pikachu looked relieved. Finally after a half-hour of lecturing, we walked out to the main lobby where our parents were waiting for us. Our parents gave us each a hug, and then congratulated us again and again. My mom looked down at Pikachu. 

"He's so cute. It looks like he's very attached to you." 

"He is." I replied. 

"Pi!" My friends and I laughed. Professor Ryan walked up to us. 

"Now remember what I told you girls, Pokemon are not toys, they are to be treated with respect and kindness. When you do that, they will do the same for you. You girls promise me that you will remember that?" 

"Promise!" We all cried. Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. 

"Pika Pi!" I smiled. 

"Pikachu, I know you and me are going to go through some tough times down the road, but I just want you to remember that together, you and me will achieve so much, and be the best of friends, for life." Pikachu looked at me with his eyes all aglow. A single tear rolled down his face, as he jumped into my arms and gave me a hug. As I hugged him back, tears were streaming down my face as well. I knew right then that God had helped me to find this wonderful friend. And what I had said touched both our hearts. I made a promise to myself in my room that night, that I would make my family proud of me by being the best Pokemon trainer I could be. And that I would never give up, ever. I fell asleep that night with Pikachu sleeping in a basket beside my bed, and tears of joy were dripping onto my pillow. 

Like it? Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please review! No flames please. 


	2. First Footsteps

Chapter 2

First Footsteps

I never really had ever had a best friend before. Sure I had two friends back then that really cared about me, however, I never really quite had a real close friend. Someone that I could always depend upon. Someone who would be there for me every step of the way, and never give up on me. That all changed the day I met Pikachu. 

Pikachu and I were totally different. We were like the color green and the color yellow. They don't really go together. Did we care though? No way! Pikachu became fast friends with Squirtle and Charmander. Which was good because Julie, Emma, and I hung out together practically the entire summer after 5th grade. We became really close then. I loved those times. During that particular summer, we were all feeling a bit nervous about school. Now that we had graduated from Elementary School, we would be moving on to the big Middle School. The Middle School was extremely different from Elementary School. For one thing it was much more complex than Elementary School, and we would be facing bigger responsibilities there, as well as hundreds of kids we didn't know. We were going to face bigger challenges there, but none of us knew what was going to happen to our Pokemon. Were they even allowed in that school? Did we have to leave them home? We couldn't leave them home. Our parents had to work on weekdays, no one would be home to take care of them. Good thing for us our questions were answered at the 6th grade orientation at the Middle School. The principal there told each of us that Pokemon would be allowed in the school, but only one Pokemon would be allowed out of its pokeball at a time. Everyone else had to stay in their pokeballs. Well lucky for us, we didn't have any other Pokemon, not yet anyway. So we had nothing to worry about just yet. At least I didn't…

_The phone rang a few days before the first day of school. It was Julie, and she was really excited. She had made her first capture! _

"I was walking in the woods down by the pond hoping to find a Pokemon, and I did! I found a Caterpie sitting by a tree. It wasn't that big, in fact it was really small, but I didn't care. I pulled out Charmander and he let out some kind of fire attack at the Caterpie. I felt bad for it because afterwards it was burned to a crisp! Anyway, I threw the pokeball at it while it was knocked out and I caught it!" Julie was talking so fast I could barely make out the words! She was really proud of herself. 

"That's great Jul!" I cried. "Did you look up 'Caterpie' on your Pokedex?" 

"Yeah, it said it was a bug-type Pokemon, and it evolves twice at a certain level!" 

"Really? To what?"

"Something called a 'Metapod' and then a 'Butterfree,' I'm guessing that when Caterpie evolves into Metapod, Metapod is sort of like its cocoon stage. And a Butterfree is a Butterfly." 

"Ooooo, I can't wait to see it turn into a Butterfree, I love Butterflies!" 

"Me too, so I guess I'll have to train it hard, but the only attacks Caterpie knows is String Shot, and Tackle." 

"Well I don't know what String Shot does, but Tackle can be pretty good." 

_"String shot lowers the opponents Speed." _

"Oh I see, well that's a good attack then, I guess you could have Caterpie battle some weak opponents, like another Caterpie or Metapod. Take it into the woods and see what you find." 

"Okay I will, but I'm a bit scared though, I don't want to run into any Beedrills" 

"Well if I saw one, I would take off towards the house. I can't stand them." 

"So I take it you won't be catching any Weedles?" 

"Well I don't know, I don't live near any woods like you do, But I'll see what I find." 

"Sounds good to me, hey listen I gotta go, my mom wants to use the phone." 

"Okay, see ya at school!" 

"Okay, bye!" 

"Bye." I hung up the phone and shivered at the thought of Beedrills. If there was one Pokemon that scared me, it was them. 

On the first day of school, Pikachu and I walked into the giant Middle School, Nervously awaiting what was going to happen to us this year. My nervousness soon faded when I arrived into my third period class. 

"Pika Pi! Pika!" Pikachu was jumping up and down excitedly and pointing at something. 

"Okay, okay, what is it?" What answered my question was a familiar voice. 

"Squirtle-squirt!" I looked up and saw Emma and Squirtle running towards me. We were both ecstatic that we were in the same class together. While the two of us were talking, I noticed in the corner of my eye, Squirtle was showing Pikachu one of Emma's pokeballs. 

"I think Pikachu knows what a pokeball is Squirtle." I said. 

"Oh I think he knows that, he's just introducing Oddish to him." My head jerked at Emma. 

"An Oddish!? You mean you caught one?" Emma smiled proudly. 

"Yup, just last week. It was walking around in my yard." 

"That's great Em!" I stopped and thought a minute. "Gee, I wonder when it will be my turn though to catch a Pokemon." I looked a Pikachu. 

"Hey don't worry about it, you'll catch one sometime." I nodded, I really hoped Emma was right. I wanted to catch one more than anything. 

When class was over, Emma and I got up to leave, but of course I had forgotten to tie my shoelace and I tripped over it right in front of everyone. My books went flying into the wall as I crashed to the ground. The kids in my class just walked right passed me, teasing me, as well as pointing and laughing at me. Pikachu hopped over to me to make sure I was okay. 

"Thanks buddy." I said sadly. "At least I know one friend I can count on to help me." 

"Since when did you push me out of your life?" Emma laughed as she ran up to me. "I feel so left out now!" Emma began her fake, dramatic crying which sent Pikachu and me laughing up a storm. 

"Arooo" Still giggling, I looked down and then jumped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Emma, what is this thing?" I was pointing to a small brown bird that was sitting at my feet. It also had one of my books in its mouth. 

"Don't tease her like that, you should help her pick up her stuff." Emma and I looked up to see a young girl with long blond hair standing over Emma. She held a pokeball in her hand. 

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't teasing Kristen, I'm just trying to make her feel better that's all." 

"And succeeded." I laughed. The girl smiled. 

"Sure looks like it. Want some help with your books?" 

"Sure!" The three of us went to gather my books, but three of the books had already been gathered by the small bird. 

"Pidgey your too helpful sometimes." The girl laughed again. The Pidgey made a pile of the three books, then flew over to the girl and landed on her shoulder. 

"That's your Pidgey?" Emma questioned. 

"Yup sure is." 

"Pidgey eh?" Curious, I looked up Pidgey on my Pokedex. 

****

"Pidgey: The tiny bird Pokemon: They are very common in forests and woods and are also the gentlest and easiest to capture." 

"Pidgey sounds like a nice bird." I said. 

"Oh he is! I love him." 

"Arooo" Pidgey rubbed his head against the girl's cheek. 

"Is he your first Pokemon?" Emma asked. 

"Yeah, I tried to catch a Weedle yesterday, but my sister kept bugging me so it got away." 

"Gee that's too bad, I'm sure you'll catch something soon." I said. "And hopefully I will too." 

"Sure you will, with an adorable Pokemon like that your bown to catch something." Pikachu blushed. 

"Pi-ka!" The girl giggled. 

"You certainly laugh a lot." Emma said smiling. 

"Yeah it's a habit." 

"But a good one!" 

"What's your name anyway?" I asked. 

"I'm Amy, what's yours?"

"Kristen, and this is Emma." 

"Aren't you in the same class as us?" Emma asked. "You look familiar." 

"Yeah I am, I mean, you JUST realized that?" Emma laughed. 

"Yeah apparently!" 

"Hey, why don't we hang out at my house after school?" Amy asked. 

"Sounds good to me, Emma?"

"Sure! Why not?" That day began a day of new friends for Emma and me. It's amazing how such a simple incident can turn into something great. Amy wasn't the only new friend I made that day. I also made friends with a girl named Jennie, who also had a Pidgey, as well as a Caterpie AND a Weedle! I was beginning to feel a bit left out at the fact that I only had one Pokemon. Amy had finally succeeded in catching a Pokemon herself that afternoon when we were over. She had caught a Rattata. I was happy for Amy but at the same time, sad for myself. Pikachu patted my leg then and I understood in some way that he too was telling me that I would catch one soon. But I didn't know when. 

About three days later, Emma and I were over at Amy's house again. We were sitting on her front porch talking when Amy happened to look up. 

"Hey! Look at that thing!" Amy pointed to a small animal at the edge of the road across the street. It looked hurt, and it looked as if it wanted to cross the street. 

"Poor thing!" I cried. I ran to the edge of the road. It looked like a Pokemon. It was brown with a little white on its chest. It was very little and looked scared. Pikachu ran over to me and called to it. 

"Pika!" The Pokemon called back weakly. 

"Leeeee!" Then it fell to the ground right at the edge of the road. Panicking I raced across the street to its side. Emma and Amy came right up behind me. I began to pet the shaking Pokemon as it began to cry weakly. 

"Oh don't worry little guy, I won't hurt you." This was beginning to be dayjavue for me now. 

"What is it?" Amy asked. 

"I'm not sure, here lemme look it up." I held out the Pokedex to the Pokemon. 

"**Eevee: The Evolution Pokemon: Eevee can evolve into one of five different Pokemon using either a water stone, thunder stone, or fire stone. Eevee can also evolve by how attached it is to it's trainer." **

"So you're an Eevee huh?" I asked it. "You poor thing, you look like someone has just beaten you." 

"Leee Leee Leeeeee!" 

"Pika-Pi, Pikachu?" Pikachu tried to talk to Eevee, using comforting words that would help Eevee to trust me. Suddenly, Pikachu's facial expression made me feel very afraid. 

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Pikachu went over to Eevee and began to pretend to punch it. Then he began pointing his finger at Eevee and called him names. 

"Do you mean to say this Eevee's trainer beat it up and treated him like that?!" Pikachu nodded. 

"Why would anyone want to hurt this poor thing?" Amy asked. Pikachu then pulled out my pokedex and pressed a few buttons until a picture of a water stone shown up on the screen. 

"So basically, Eevee's trainer was trying to force it to evolve and Eevee didn't want to?" I asked. Pikachu nodded again. "Where is your trainer now Eevee?" Eevee shrugged. 

"Leee Lee." 

"You don't know? Did you run away from him or her because of the way they treated you?" Eevee nodded. A small tear rolled his face, as a few began to roll down mine. 

"We can't just leave the poor thing here." I gently picked up Eevee and began to stroke its fur. 

"There's a Pokemon Center just down the street from here." Amy said. 

"Okay then, let's go!" We ran down the sidewalk quickly until we reached the Pokemon Center. 

"Nurse Joy!" I burst into the Pokemon center at lightning speed with Amy and Emma trailing behind. Pikachu ran ahead of me and jumped onto the counter calling for Nurse Joy. 

"Pika Pi Pika! Pika Pi Pika!!!" Nurse Joy came running from the back room. 

"What?! What?! My goodness girls, what is it?" 

"This Eevee we found, he's really injured!" I held out Eevee to Nurse Joy. She gasped and quickly took him into the ER. Pikachu and I watched from the window as Nurse Joy examined him. Chills ran down my back every time I saw Nurse Joy shake her head. I watched her hook up an oxygen mask to Eevee, and then hook up an IV tube. I honestly didn't think Eevee was hurt that badly. But I guess he was. I watched Nurse Joy push buttons franticly like there was no tomorrow. She kept shaking her head. I knew then I should have run faster to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was losing Eevee! Tears rolled down my face. "This can't be happening!?" _I thought. "_Please no!!" _But Nurse Joy kept shaking her head and looking down at Eevee. She started pulling levers and pushing buttons at lightning speed. But it seemed like there was no hope for poor Eevee. All I could think about was that horrid trainer Eevee had. How could he or she have done such a thing to this poor creature? I just didn't understand. How could that trainer have been so cruel? I looked at Pikachu who was staring at Eevee with tears dripping down his face. _

"Pikachu…" He looked up at me. "I swear my friend, if Eevee dies, I'll never forgive myself for not thinking quicker." Pikachu jumped into my arms and cuddled close to my chest. 

"Pi-ka Pi." I wrapped my arms around Pikachu and looked at Emma and Amy. They were sitting on a bench talking. I told them to come over, but they said they didn't want to see how bad Eevee's condition was. I understood. I turned back to Nurse Joy who was still doing everything she could to keep him alive. The tears soon came back to my eyes. 

"I wish there was something I could do." I whispered softly. But Pikachu didn't respond. I looked down at him still in my arms. He had his tiny hands folded and his head was down. He was mumbling words softly to himself. I had never seen a Pokemon pray before, and I knew right then that that was what I should be doing. I folded my hands and put my head down. 

"Oh Lord, I hope you can hear me. I am calling to you right now because of this little Eevee. Please Lord, he does not deserve to die. He does not deserve what his trainer has done to him. Lord Jesus please heal him. I beg of you, please…" My voice trailed off as began to cry. I quickly calmed myself down and continued. "Please Lord, if Eevee lives, I will help it to become strong again. I will not treat it the way his old trainer did. I promise. Lord Jesus please help and heal Eevee. He does not deserve to die! I ask of this in the name of Jesus Christ my Lord. Amen…"

"What on Earth?" I was immediately tuned back into the present when I heard Nurse Joy's voice from the other room. She looked like she had just gotten over a heart attack! She was still pressing buttons, but not as quickly now. She then suddenly broke into a huge smile as she clapped her hands together. She looked up at me from the window and smiled. She gave me a thumbs-up sign. I shrieked. Eevee was alive! Pikachu jumped out of my arms and began to dance around the room. I ran to Emma and Amy to tell them the good news, they immediately shrieked as well! About ten minutes later the ER door open and Nurse Joy appeared. We rushed up to her. 

"So Eevee's alive?" I asked excitedly. 

"It's a miracle girls, I will say that much." Nurse Joy laughed. "She's resting right now. She should be fine by morning." 

"She? Oh it's a girl?" Emma questioned. 

"Yes it is, a female Eevee with a real determined attitude to live." 

"I'll agree there!" Amy said laughing. 

"Why don't you three come back tomorrow? Eevee should be up and about by then." We all agreed, and the next day around noon we met back in the Pokemon Center. 

The three of us walked into Eevee's room. Eevee slowly got out of bed and smiled at us. 

"Leeee!" She cried happily. 

"I'm so glad your okay Eevee!" I said. I sat on the bed and gave Eevee a hug. She jumped up and licked my face. 

"Leeeeeeee! Lee!" Nurse Joy looked at me. 

"You know Kristen, I could help but overhearing you praying yesterday for Eevee. Perhaps Eevee is thanking you right now." 

"Maybe." I said smiling. Eevee rubbed her head against my chest and then lay down in my lap. 

"I think she really likes you." Amy said. 

"Yeah, it looks like it." 

"You know girls, there is no way I will allow Eevee to go back to its old trainer after what happened. Why don't one of you take care of it?" 

"We'd love to!" I cried. 

"You mean, YOU'D love to right?" Emma smiled. 

"Well of course I would." 

"Then you take her." Amy said. 

"Are you both sure about that?" 

"Kristen, you did most of the work taking care of her, besides you only have one Pokemon and the rest of us have two. You deserve her." My heart soared when Emma said that. I can't even explain how warm I felt inside. I looked down at Eevee who smiled at me. 

"Well Eevee? Do you want to come with me?" Eevee jumped up and licked my face again. 

"Leeeeeeeee!" I laughed. 

"Well gee… I don't know Eevee… I'll have to think this over…" 

"Pika Pi!!"

"Leeeee!" I laughed. 

"I'm kidding you two! I'm kidding!" Pikachu and Eevee laughed. 

"Well I didn't catch my first wild Pokemon, but I rescued one and that's good enough for me!" I smiled at Eevee, who then fell asleep in my lap. 

So that's the story of my second Pokemon. Not much happened in 6th grade for my friends and me. We were too young for the Pokemon league so we had to watch the 7th graders compete for their badges. All my friends and I though went to watch the kids compete in the Pokemon league in June. I loved watching everyone battle. My friends and I didn't do too much battling in 6th grade, I can only remember a few. Both Pikachu and I couldn't wait until 7th grade, then we could battle for real badges and compete for the Pokemon League. 6th grade went by quickly, and I even caught a few more Pokemon. But all of my friends agree with me, that 7th grade was one of the most unforgettable years in our lives…

How does 7th grade go for us? You'll know when chapter 3 is posted. Please review! Oh yeah, I know in the real world of Pokemon after you turn 10 you can compete in the Pokemon league, but in _my _Pokemon world it's a little different. Sorry if there was any confusion.


End file.
